<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Eye For An Eye (A Cow For A Cow) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065919">An Eye For An Eye (A Cow For A Cow)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dell At Night [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Cows, DreamXD - Freeform, Feminization, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Hybrids, Large Breasts, M/M, Male Lactation, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Sapnap becomes a cow girl hybrid, Smut, So does his boyfriend, Transformation, Weight Gain, and he likes it, dubcon, more or less</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sapnap kills Henry, the god of the SMP decides to teach him one final lesson about life from the perspective of a simple cow girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dell At Night [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>** kinkshot, don't like don't read **</p><p>You read the tags</p><p>You know why you're here</p><p>Sapnap gets turned into a cow girl hybrid</p><p>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Let's go Henry." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap snickered, a wonderful rush of adrenaline spreading through his veins, warming him on the cold, winter night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged on the cow's leash, approaching the sharp decline of a small hill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Henry. Jump." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap gasped sharply, seeing that in Henry's place was now merely beef and leather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh-What happened?" Karl's panicked voice called out from across the field. He ran over to where Sapnap stood, staring at Henry's remains in horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What have you done?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap started to hyperventilate, unable to process what had just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "What have you done-" Karl repeated, his voice sharply cutting off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't mean to kill him… it was an accident. Tommy will understand, right Karl? Karl?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap spun around to face his boyfriend, only to notice that Karl was frozen, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely frozen.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His expression was unchanging, his body unmoving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Karl?" Sapnap started trying to reach out, only for a dreadful realisation to set in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl wasn't frozen in shock, he was frozen in time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there was only one entity with the ability to do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh fuck me…" Sapnap muttered under his breath, before a tall, dark shadow was cast by the torchlight beside him. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, trying to steady himself before dealing with the unforgiving deity himself, DreamXD. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sapnap," boomed the powerful entity. "You careless, reckless fool. What have you done now?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It-It-It was an a-accident, your Grace. I swear I didn't- I- I wasn't thinking." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You never think, stupid thing," the god scolded. "That cow was to play a great part in my plan. And now my plans will have to change…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap gulped. It was never a good idea to interfere with the work of a deity, such as DreamXD, but to derail one's plans entirely? Sapnap was fucked. His punishment was sure to be completely unproportionate to his crime, far, far worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Change, my Grace? C-Can't you just s-spawn in a replacement? It's just a cow." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Sapnap spoke, he regretted it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a cow?!" DreamXD bellowed, and Sapnap felt his soul leave his body. His legs suddenly felt weak and he fell onto his hands and knees. The sound of a command being entered by the god made Sapnap shudder in fear. What was he going to do to him? What price was he going to pay? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a cow, indeed," the deity finally said, right as the command was entered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence of the night was suddenly deafeningly loud, the terrified thumping of Sapnap's heart beating faster and faster in his ears beginning to fill the void of sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps this will teach you a thing or two about life from the perspective of the animal you so clearly lack any understanding of."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What? What was he going to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you going to do to me?" Sapnap cried, suddenly feeling various tingling sensations commencing across his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, poor thing. You must be so scared." Sapnap felt each of DreamXD's four hands touching his body, gently caressing and rubbing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>keeping him pinned down.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap started trying to struggle, to stand up, only to realise that it was hopeless and that the god was too powerful. His head dropped in defeat as he could do nothing but wait for what would follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be scared, you're going to feel very good after this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap looked up for a moment, cocking his head to the side in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, uncertain little thing," DreamXD cooed, one of his hands coming to stroke Sapnap's face. "Of course I could just spawn in another cow, but where would be the fun in that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm?" Sapnap hummed, wondering what DreamXD was implying, starting to really feel his body becoming overwhelmed by strange, warm waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This way I can restore the quantity of cows on the server while still teaching you a lesson." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap's eyes widened at this, finally realising what was going to happen. He was going to become a cow! That's what DreamXD was intending. The thought of living the rest of his life as a cow boy was terrifying, Sapnap felt his eyes starting to sting as he began huffing in protest and fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, girl, don't fret. I will not simply turn you into a cow, not entirely. I will merely bless you with some of a cow's attributes. You will become a cow hybrid instead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his head shaking frantically, Sapnap tried to escape the hands that were still restraining him to no avail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy, girl, easy..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did DreamXD keep calling him 'girl'? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It won't be forever, just until you've learned your lesson." The deity paused. "That is of course, unless you </span>
  <em>
    <span>choose </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make the change permanent. I think you'll be quite surprised by how much you like the results." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn't happening. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>be happening. Sapnap began to feel a dull ache in his ears and around his tailbone. And the rest of Sapnap's body was flushed with heat, not inherently unpleasant, but definitely overwhelming. So overwhelming that Sapnap was beginning to have difficulty speaking… or thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm…" Sapnap groaned, feeling something tender pressing against his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh of course, girl. How could I forget? Your new tail will have started to feel uncomfortable, all trapped in such a small area." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tail?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here let me help." The god said, entering yet another command. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The effects of this command were much more obvious. Instantaneously, Sapnap's clothes despawned and in their place was a new outfit. Looking down at himself, Sapnap saw that he was now wearing nothing but a short, flowy miniskirt, some panties and a pair of thigh-highs. Around his neck, there was also slight pressure and, as Sapnap moved to touch his new leather collar, the sound of a cow bell rang out across the still-frozen SMP. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From under the skirt, Sapnap's tail was now swishing behind him, no longer restricted by his pants. It was weird to have a new appendage by Sapnap's legs, though once again not entirely unpleasant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of DreamXD's hands reached up to Sapnap's ears which were now larger, soft and floppy like a cow's, and remarkably sensitive. A low moan escaped Sapnap's mouth as a wave of stimulation spread across his body, his tail moving faster, eyes glossing over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See, girl? So content already, and we haven't even reached the best part."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm?" Sapnap hummed before a spike of heat shot to his chest. He dared to look down, greeted by the sight of two breasts beginning to form, swelling more and more as each second passed. Sapnap reached to touch one only for a moan to be immediately forced from his lips at the sensation. He was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensitive</span>
  </em>
  <span> already, and the tits hadn't even finished growing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With gravity working in their favour, the breasts continued to grow larger and larger, unimpeded by any fabric. On that chilly winter's night, Sapnap's bare chest was radiating an abundant supply of heat, the warmth more pleasant than any sun or campfire could ever replicate. The rest of his body had also begun to fatten, his formerly sharp and lean frame now softening out with new layers of pudge. It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavenly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sapnap ran a hand along his flesh, adoring just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>plump </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was becoming-- a prized cow for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the tits had swollen to such a point where they were beginning to ache, beginning to feel… full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>DreamXD was able to pick up on this, cooing softly as he took both of Sapnap's large, full milk bags in his hands and began massaging them, to the tune of delighted moans from their owner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it, good girl. Doesn't that feel nice? Wouldn't you like to voice your joy? Make noise for me, Sapnap, go on." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm… mmm…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap closed his eyes as he let himself succumb to the bliss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mooo!" He moaned, pupils blown out, eyes half lidded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good girl. And again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Moooo!" Sapnap yelled. "Mooooo!" It felt so good, having one sound to perfectly convey everything Sapnap wanted to say. A certain fog was beginning to cloud the cow hybrid's mind, not that he knew or cared. All he could think about was getting touched even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Moooooo!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>DreamXD started laughing at this, caressing and kneading Sapnap's breasts with greater conviction. Something was nearing, something about to overflow, Sapnap was aware. He was so close to… he was about to…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the hands withdrew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mooo," Sapnap whined, dejectedly. He wasn't sure what he'd been close to, but he knew that it would feel so, so good when he reached it. Reaching with his own hands for his tits again, Sapnap tried to replicate what DreamXD had been doing, but it just wasn't the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deity started entering one third and final command, Sapnap unsure of what more he could possibly be rewarded with. Because that's what this was: a reward. It couldn't be a punishment, it was far too wonderful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There. I've set it so that, as far as anyone around here is concerned, you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>a cow girl." DreamXD's hands patted Sapnap's head, rubbed his ears, caressed his fat, teased his exposed, extremely sensitive nipples. "I've spared you the humiliation. Now what do you say?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-Mooooooo!!" Sapnap gleefully exclaimed, not entirely sure why he felt so happy, he could barely even process what the god had just said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right! Such a good girl, Sapnap. Such a good little cow girl." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap mooed again, moaning and sighing in such complete and utter mindless bliss. DreamXD had allowed him to retain the memories of when he was a human, but he understood that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>was so, so much better. It also allowed him to remember to be thankful to the deity for showing him mercy and letting him live as a sweet cow hybrid for the rest of his days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There will probably be </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>individuals on the server who will remember the old you, but you'll just have to remind them how </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are with the way you are now, how much your </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>being a cow hybrid, won't you girl?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The motion of Sapnap nodding made his cow bell ring out, the sound bringing him even more pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll leave you to your new life then. You behave yourself now, girl. You listen to your masters. They know what's best for you." DreamXD chuckled. "And I don't suppose you'll be harming any more cows… or any animals at all, I'd imagine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly all of the hands withdrew and the deity was gone. Time once again began moving, though the world was now rather different from the world that preceded it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap mooed once more for good measure and as one final 'thank you' to the kind and merciful deity. The sound managed to draw Karl's attention, who now looked at Sapnap with eyes full of lust, full of hunger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How exciting!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cowgirl karlnap</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sapnap? Is that you?" Karl called out, slowly walking towards the cow hybrid who was still on his hands and knees. </p><p>Did he remember the <em> old </em>Sapnap? Surely DreamXD had been truthful when he said that he'd altered everyone's memories. Surely he had shown mercy.</p><p>The pretty little cow let out a tentative "moo" as he bowed his head, momentarily shy and embarrassed of his new form. A crimson heat decorated Sapnap's cheeks, blushing in nervous anticipation, his tail hanging low and still. The sound of Karl stepping closer made Sapnap tremble, though he wasn't entirely sure why. </p><p>"It <em> is </em>you, girl!" Karl delightedly exclaimed, running over and bending down to meet Sapnap's level. "What are you doing so far from your barn? And at this time of night too! You could get hurt, pretty girl." </p><p>Sapnap sighed in relief, so grateful once again to DreamXD for creating a life for him, especially as his current limited mental capacity would have made it exceptionally difficult to explain himself, to form human words at all. As Karl began cooing at him and stroking along his floppy ears, Sapnap became aware of how <em>horny</em> he was, wondering if Karl was still his boyfriend in this new world. </p><p>Once identified, the feeling intensified, Sapnap starting to feel his body reacting to the mere thought of being <em>touched</em> by Karl. </p><p>And not just on his sensitive ears…</p><p>Something in Sapnap's chest stirred with arousal; his giant tits still harboured a strenuous ache from earlier. He wanted Karl to <em> touch </em> them, <em> fondle </em> them, and something <em> more </em> that Sapnap couldn't quite work out yet. </p><p>The cow huffed suddenly, startling Karl as he sat back on his ankles. Sapnap wasn't sure how he usually communicated his needs in this world, but he figured that dejectedly mooing as he gestured towards his breasts would be a good starting place. </p><p>It turned out to be hardly necessary however as, once Karl got a good view of Sapnap's ripe, tender chest, he instantly noticed the problem. </p><p>"Oh, Sapnap. Your chest! Oh you poor thing, you're so <em> swollen</em>. When was the last time your Master milked you?" </p><p>Sapnap whimpered in response. </p><p>"That's what I thought. I've been saying for ages now that you should just live with me. I'd take such good care of you, sweetheart, only the best for my beautiful cow girl." Karl rose to his feet, towering over Sapnap. "Right, I've made up my mind, I'm your new master now. We can sort everything out tomorrow morning but for now, we need to get you back home so I can milk you, out of this night's chill. How does that sound, girl?" </p><p>"Moooooooo!" Sapnap happily exclaimed, a dazed smile spreading across his face, tail swishing energetically behind him. Yes, he wanted to live with Karl, to be taken care of by Karl. Karl would treat him better than anyone- <em> Master </em> would treat him better than anyone! </p><p>Karl's help was required to stand up, Sapnap noticing how his weight distribution differed significantly from before. As the cow girl walked, he could feel his tits jiggle with every step, bouncing around with no support. Though it hurt a little, the constant reminder of his big, beautiful, new boobies was <em>delightful!</em> Maybe Master would get him a pretty bra at some point. Or maybe a bra would merely restrict access to his plump milk bags. Regardless, it wasn't for Sapnap to worry about-- Master knew what was best for Sapnap. </p><p>Nearing the end of the walk back to Karl's house, Sapnap noted that an extra room had been added to the floor plan when the world changed. Led by his new Master, Sapnap entered only to find a lovely little set-up for him, joyfully realising that he and Karl <em> had </em> still retained some degree of their status as a couple. Obviously Ka- <em> Master </em> had a special room for his favourite cow, Sapnap was silly to have doubted it. </p><p>In this new room was an assortment of cow-related equipment. There were a few hay bales in the arrangement of a bed, a shelf with several empty buckets, and Sapnap even spotted an array of dildos and buttplugs, grinning at the sight. </p><p>"Still no milking machine I'm afraid, pretty girl. We'll just have to do this the old fashioned way." Karl stated. "Although, you've never minded about that before." </p><p>So they <em> had </em> done this before. Which meant that Master had experience, that he would know <em> exactly </em> what to do to make Sapnap feel really, really good. He keened at the thought.</p><p>"Come lie on the bed for me, there's a good girl." </p><p>Sapnap dropped back down to his hands and knees, crawling over to the bed with his thoroughly swollen breasts jiggling below him and his tail swishing happily. His bell rang out with every movement, reaffirming to Sapnap that he really was just a pretty cow, only alive to be fucked and pleasured and... and something else...</p><p>Once there, he lay down on his back as Karl stalked over, his stance something that Sapnap hadn't seen before. </p><p>Usually- <em> Previously</em>, when they used to fuck as boyfriends, Sapnap was always the top, with Karl as his extremely submissive bottom. </p><p>But not anymore, it seemed. </p><p>Karl practically pounced on Sapnap, taking his large breasts in his hands and started to gently squeeze them, determining exactly what state they were in. Though Sapnap understood why he was being fondled in such a way, his breath hitched at the sudden pair of hands on his bare tits and he couldn't help but crave <em> more.  </em></p><p>"Oh my god, I knew it. Your beautiful breasts are so <em> full</em>. How is that even possible? They feel as though they've never even been milked before, so plump and swollen." </p><p>Sapnap mooed in agreement, arching his back slightly to show off how ripe his chest was. </p><p>"Alright sweetheart, I'm going to milk you now. You know that if something feels off, I will stop, okay girl? You just let me know by pinching me, just like this."</p><p>Karl lightly pinched his arm with his fingers, looking for understanding in Sapnap's eyes. Sapnap nodded eagerly, now just desperate for stimulation from his Master. </p><p>Milking! Of course, that's what it was. Sapnap was only alive to be fucked and pleasured and milked! How wonderful!</p><p>"Good girl, such a clever little cow girl." Karl cooed, with Sapnap positively beaming at the praise.</p><p>More gently than before, Karl now reached for Sapnap's breasts, softly and caringly massaging them. The stimulation was slight, but Sapnap was so sensitive that it was enough to send him to a different headspace entirely. He threw his head back, sharply inhaling at the touches. </p><p>"Moooooo!" Sapnap moaned in delight, noticing a smile appear on Karl's face as he did so. </p><p>So Karl liked when Sapnap was noisy, no change there then. </p><p>The hands on his tits started kneading more forcefully, Sapnap feeling his dick hardening under his skirt as the movements intensified. Sapnap wasn't sure now exactly what role his dick played, surely good little cow girls didn't have penises. Would Karl mind? Would Karl be… interested. He was always such a cockslut in the previous world. </p><p>"Oh you beautiful girl, look at you," Karl gushed, noticing the outline of Sapnap's erection through his skirt. Sapnap started blushing profusely, moving one of his hands in a weak attempt to cover his erection. </p><p>"Hey now, pretty girl. What do you think you're doing, hm?" </p><p>Karl met Sapnap's eye as a hand disappeared from one of his breasts and snaked its way under the skirt, now resting on the thin material of Sapnap's pretty, lace panties. Sapnap's breathing faltered at the feeling, having begun to feel worried that his dick would be neglected. </p><p>Of course it wouldn't be neglected, Master always took care of Sapnap, always fulfilled his every need. </p><p>"I'll milk <em> this </em> later, but for now…" Karl wiggled his eyebrows before moving his head down to the tit where his hand had been just a moment ago. He blew on the nipple gently, the cold air sending a shudder down Sapnap's spine, making the nipple stand to attention even more. </p><p>Before Sapnap knew it, a warm, wet mouth was wrapped around his nipple and a suction had begun. After all the prep, and considering how swollen the tits were, it came as no surprise to Sapnap when he started to feel a liquid shooting out and into his Master's mouth.</p><p>"Moooooooooooo!!!!" Sapnap screamed in pleasure. It felt so good, he felt such bliss, such relief. Nothing in the world compared to this, <em> nothing. </em> And the sound of Karl moaning as he greedily sucked harder and harder was enough to make Sapnap see stars. A trail of drool started to leak from the hybrid's mouth, not that he noticed. He just let himself be milked, lying completely still, not a thought in his head. He almost felt bad for his old, human friends, sad that they would never get to experience this <em>bliss. </em></p><p>The hand that had been on Sapnap's other tit was removed and began to wander around the rest of his torso, groping and fondling all of the fat that Sapnap now had around his belly and thighs. He <em> loved </em> the touches, loved feeling so <em>plump</em> and <em>round</em> for Karl. He was a prized cow, he just knew it. His form was absolutely desirable for a cow hybrid, anyone would be jealous of his soft rolls, his ample breasts. What a beautiful specimen he was, what a perfect cow girl! </p><p>"So soft and plump, Sapnap, so round and pudgy. Do you have any idea how perfect you are, my girl? How ripe and tender?"</p><p>"M-Mooooooo!" Sapnap cried again, tears literally spilling from his eyes as Karl had pulled off his breast and moved upwards to kiss Sapnap on the lips. He could <em> taste </em> his own sweet, sweet milk on his Master's tongue, hardly able to believe that <em> he </em>produced such a heavenly substance.</p><p>Karl then ducked down to suckle on the other breast, Sapnap once again squirming under the wonderful sensation. The hand by his dick was also now moving in slow stroking motions, and Sapnap had a good idea of what would follow after his tits ran dry. The pleasure of it all was so overwhelming, but Sapnap knew that he wasn't to cum yet, not without his Master's permission, not without his Master's mouth wrapped around his cock, ready to swallow Sapnap's prized produce. </p><p>Pure elation flooded Sapnap's senses as the mouth on his tit disappeared suddenly. He was so excited for what would come next, he couldn't stop himself from babbling-- or coming as close to babbling as he could manage now.</p><p>"M-Mooo! Moooo! Mm- Moo! Mmoo-ooo!" </p><p>"I love the sounds you make, sweetheart. So beautiful, my beautiful little cow girl." Karl cooed, leaning up for one final kiss before he lowered his head below Sapnap's short skirt. Swiftly, his panties were rolled down until they were around his ankles, then kicked off and onto the floor. </p><p>A sudden, warm moisture was now evident around the tip of Sapnap's dick, driving him crazy. Karl went slowly, running his tongue along as he took more and more of Sapnap's length in his mouth, with the cow moaning without restraint at each shift in position. </p><p>"Mm- mmm- oohh- mmm-" Sapnap stammered, his moans coming out broken. He could feel himself getting so, so close as Master slowly travelled up and down his cock. "Mm- mmmmoo- mmm- ah- mmm-" </p><p>With one final pump, Sapnap finally came down Karl's throat, all that the build up leading to the most intoxicating climax of Sapnap's life. His entire body shook, with Sapnap conscious of every piece of flesh that jiggled. His plumpness only added to his pleasure. </p><p>"MMOOOOOOOOO!!!" </p><p>Karl pulled off with a pop, licking his lips and beaming at Sapnap. </p><p>"Ahhh~ that was beautiful, sweetheart. What a beautiful cow girl you are, what a lucky Master I am."</p><p>Sapnap was still huffing and puffing, taking considerably longer to come down from his high than usual. Everything he felt sent him back over the edge-- the throbbing in his dick, the image of Karl's proud grin. Hell, even just the sight of his beautiful, big tits, his soft, pudgy flesh was <em> incredibly </em> arousing. Sapnap couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have a body like <em>this</em>, to get to experience fulfilment like this. </p><p>If there was ever any doubt in his mind about going back to being a man, it was now entirely dispelled. </p><p>Sapnap was a cow girl, he was <em> made </em>to be a cow girl.</p><p>He felt his eyes beginning to flutter shut, Karl pressing a kiss to his cheeks, softly uttering "sleep well, girl. I love you."</p><p>"Moo~" Sapnap responded, knowing that Karl understood exactly what he was saying. </p><p>Sapnap couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life as a beautiful, soft, cow girl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream hurried towards the training grounds early in the morning, cursing himself for sleeping in. The previous night, he had just found it very hard to relax in bed, a nagging feeling that something was different-- that something was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong-- </span>
  </em>
  <span>keeping him awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He burst into the arena, greeted by impatient glares from George, Punz, Technoblade and Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, sorry. I know, I'm late." Dream hurried to sort his inventory, preparing himself for an hour of training with the best duelists on the server… and George, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something felt a little off though, something felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>missing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dream looked around for a second, noticing that Sapnap was absent. He relaxed slightly, realising that he wasn't the only one holding everyone up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to his surprise, the session began as normal, each fighter pairing up, with one person left out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh hey, guys…" Dream called out, right as the first round of PvP was about to begin. "Aren't we gonna wait for Sapnap to get here?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four men looked at each other before bursting into an onslaught of laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream looked at his friends with a puzzled expression, unsure what heinous crime Sapnap had committed to warrant this kind of disrespect. George was the first to notice the sincerity in Dream's words, a worried look spreading across his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would Sapnap be here, Dream?" He tentatively asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this some kind of joke? George shouldn't have had to ask that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because he's a great fighter… and our friend-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> George spluttered, looking around at everyone for backup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, Dream… are you feelin' okay? Maybe havin' some issues with memory perhaps?" Techno input. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream's brow furrowed in confusion. Why were his friends speaking about Sapnap like this… and where the hell </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- I'm not sure," he muttered. "Are you guys fucking with me or did something really…"  Well that would explain why he was so restless last night, XD's interference always made him stir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was the only person out of the squad who knew of Dream's connection to the deity of the server, and as such, he immediately took Dream seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh, I think me and Dream are gonna go have a chat outside, you guys go ahead and start without us." George seized Dream's wrist and pulled the baffled man over to a quiet corner just outside the entrance to the arena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were alone, George let go of Dream's wrist and tried to meet his eye, lifting off the mask he was wearing so that his expression would be readable. Dream just stood still and let him, dreadful fear making him feel nauseous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did DreamXD- I mean, what do you remember?" George calmly asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream swallowed hard. "I think something might have happened to Sapnap."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a look of genuine hurt in George's eye following that, and of genuine confusion. "But why would XD target Sapnap? She's just a cow hybrid, she wouldn't harm a fly-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sapnap's a what?!" Dream yelled, his heart thumping away at the speed of light in his chest. He must have misheard, there must have been some mistake. DreamXD was a sick bastard but surely he wouldn't go </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god. She wasn't always a cow hybrid, was she?" George sighed, reaching for Dream's hand to comfort him. "I guess that explains why she is the way she is… what was Sapnap like before DreamXD changed her?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well for starters, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a human, a warrior. And he was our best friend. You and he would fight all the goddamn time and it used to drive me insane." Dream cried. "He must have really fucked up for XD to intervene, poor Sapnap." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair paused for a moment, standing in stunned silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to see him, where would he be right now?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, I suppose with her- </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Master, Karl. But Dream-" George sharply grasped at Dream's hoodie as he tried to scurry away. "Sapnap might not be how you remember her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, obviously."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no. I mean uh-" George released Dream from his grip, nervously knitting his hands together. "Sapnap... she's a milk cow. She likes to be… she's very uh-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream's eyes widened in horror. He understood what George was implying. A milk cow-- a </span>
  <em>
    <span>horny</span>
  </em>
  <span> cow. Somehow, in this new world, Sapnap was the whore of the server, probably being passed from Master to Master as often as the sun rose and set. Poor Sapnap. XD had probably taken his memories too in order to make him cooperative. The Sapnap Dream knew and loved was likely gone forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gritted his teeth. "I have to see him, I have to help him. Can you tell the guys that I-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got it, Dream. Go help your- </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap peered through the window of his barn-room, curious who was visiting at this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Dream! How wonderful! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here for a quick fuck no doubt. Good, Sapnap was <em>dying</em> for someone to fuck him, having been so horny since waking. His ass clenched against the buttplug Master had put in him this morning, already stretched out nicely for anyone who wanted to make Sapnap happy. It was Sapnap's understanding that folks all knew about the cow hybrid-- about his </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs--</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he would receive quite a healthy string of visitors on the daily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suffice to say, Sapnap was ecstatic. So, so excited to get fucked and </span>
  <em>
    <span>bred </span>
  </em>
  <span>by an assortment of humans all day long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with the way Master had dressed him today, Sapnap felt like such a pretty cow girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was wearing a crop top that was wrapped and tied at the front, his gigantic breasts spilling out in such a delicious way. Sapnap loved the way the shirt provided the barest amount of support for his tits, but also let him feel them jiggle with his every movement. The material of the wrap shirt was a pretty cow-print, as was the material of the matching skirt he was wearing: a short thing, loosely fitting and flowy so that Sapnap's luscious rolls of fat were still visible. A pair of white thigh-highs also enhanced his natural pudge, flesh spilling over the top around his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a desirable little cow Sapnap was. How eager Dream would be to breed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream burst through the front door, footsteps increasing in volume informing Sapnap that he was heading </span>
  <em>
    <span>right for him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Just the thought of Dream taking him from behind was enough to make Sapnap's eyelids flutter. He crawled over to the doorway, turning so that he had his ass to the door and lifting up his skirt. He folded the material over his back so that his bright pink buttplug was nicely on display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How promiscuous Sapnap looked with no panties on!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the barn swung open and Sapnap instantly heard a sharp inhale of air into Dream's mouth, likely at the sight of the plug between Sapnap's soft, plump ass cheeks. Dream surely loved it, Sapnap so wanted Dream to love it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Dream quietly uttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that wasn't exactly what Sapnap was expecting; that </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn't what Sapnap was expecting. Why was there so much pain in Dream's tone? Hesitantly, Sapnap lowered his skirt and crawled around to face his friend. Nothing in the world could've prepared him for the look on Dream's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god, Sapnap. What did he do to you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap's cheeks flushed red. Dream remembered, of course he did. He had a connection with DreamXD. The cow girl suddenly felt extremely conscious of his massive breasts, still on his hands and knees so they hung freely below him. Dream's gaze was entranced on them, he could easily tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Moo," Sapnap whimpered, involuntarily. The humiliation of being seen in his new feminine form by the man he admired and used to want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> like was too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, it's alright, Sapnap... I'm gonna- I'll find him, okay? I'll- I'll make him reverse this, I swear." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-Mooooooo!!!" Sapnap started furiously shaking his head, eyes brimming with tears. It was so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>embarrassing, not only to have Dream remember who he was, but to try to </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>preferred </span>
  </em>
  <span>it this way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-What, Sapnap? What's wrong? Y-You don't wanna change back?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap whined, nodding in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under his breath, Dream muttered to himself "of course he doesn't want to change back, he can't even remember who he was before… can't even speak anymore." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took all of Sapnap's effort but he focussed hard, becoming aware of every shape his lips made. Mooing was easy, speaking was hard </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>not impossible. Sapnap knew he could do it, he just had to try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"R-Re-mem-ber" he huffed, a look of such mortifying shock spread across Dream's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can speak still? You-You know who you were before… before..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you…" Dream cleared this throat. "You really </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to live like this?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another nod, filled with such guilt that it was almost painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand. You used to be… you still </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> my best friend! I…" Dream's voice trailed off, his lip trembling. He lowered his head before he continued, volume hushed to near-inaudibility. "I used to have such a crush on you, Sapnap."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Moo?" Sapnap's ears pricked at that. Maybe there was still a chance for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream's eyes seemed to have tears forming in them. "I should go," he lowly stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap shook his head violently, his large ears flopping against the side of his head. It was enough to make Dream hesitate, but not enough to stop him from turning his back on Sapnap and slowly approaching the door. </span>
</p><p><span>"S-tay!" Sapnap cried. Though the experience was mortifying, he couldn't </span><em><span>bear</span></em><span> the thought of losing</span> <span>Dream</span><em><span>.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>It worked. Dream froze where he stood and rotated so that he faced the cow again and Sapnap was starting to realise exactly why Dream wanted to escape so badly. A tent forming in the man's pants let Sapnap know that Dream enjoyed the sight, at least to a probably regrettable, highly embarrassing degree.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Sapnap knew that, if he was going to get Dream to fuck him, he'd have to behave as human as he could manage-- no giving in to his new cow instincts. With Dream's gaze still entranced on Sapnap's breasts and belly, the cow hybrid began to unsteadily rise to his feet. He almost fell, letting out a panicked "moo!" as Dream rushed over to catch him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap stared into Dream's eyes, hoping for a recognition of cognisance, of the old, </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sapnap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'It's still me,' Sapnap wanted to cry, 'I'm still here.' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream seemed to understand to a degree, staring back with a look of concern but a hint of acceptance. He helped Sapnap stand, the sight of his tail now swinging behind his form catching his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap felt himself becoming aroused, standing so close to his handsome friend, which meant that his tits were beginning to swell with milk. A moan escaped his mouth as clutched his breasts with both hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is something wrong, Sapnap? Can I hel- uh, should I go get someone who can help?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-ou," Sapnap uttered, pursing his lips for Dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look of worry spread across Dream's face. "Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> can do? W-What's the issue?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm- f-full," Sapnap whined, hoping that, if Dream milked him, he'd see just how much pleasure Sapnap could experience. Maybe then he'd realise that this life </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>truly better than before. Maybe then he'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>breed </span>
  </em>
  <span>him as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream nodded slowly, starting to understand what Sapnap wanted from him. "So you want me to…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cautiously, Sapnap reached for Dream's hand, moving it towards his breast to cup it through his shirt. Once Dream made contact with the tit, a sensual moan was immediately forced from Sapnap's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm- Aaaaaaaaaah~" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moan sounded much more human, Sapnap proudly noted. He saw Dream bite his lip to stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself </span>
  </em>
  <span>from moaning too. Dream had said he had a crush on Sapnap, maybe he was still into him. Oh, Sapnap hoped he was still into him! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I just do </span>
  <em>
    <span>this?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream asked, beginning to massage Sapnap tit with his hand through the fabric. It wasn't enough, it wasn't anywhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>near </span>
  </em>
  <span>enough, but it was a very promising start. Sapnap had to pay extra close attention to his mouth to ensure that what escaped were human-sounding gasps and moans. The longer the pair went, the easier it became-- Sapnap was only a hybrid after all, he should've been able to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm- more!" Sapnap gasped, untying his shirt and letting his giant breasts free. Dream stared at them hungrily, taking one with each of his hands and groping the bags of flesh. Sapnap's eyes rolled back and he started trying to motion towards his hay bed, the implication being that Dream should lie him down and pleasure him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost on some new instinct, Dream knew what to do too. He retracted his hands from Sapnap's boobs, lightly pushing him backwards so that Sapnap fell onto the hay. He landed with a gentle thud, the momentum causing his flesh to bounce and juggle. The look in Dream's eyes at such a sight betrayed his attempts to seem reluctant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream was so into this, he looked so fucking thirsty. And with such a surplus of milk, Sapnap was ecstatic at the opportunity to reward Dream with the sweetest substance he would ever taste. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter was getting too long</p><p>They'll fuck in the last one I promise</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe I prioritized finishing this over my actual fics</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck, why did he make you so <em> sexy </em> in this form?" Dream uttered under his breath, with Sapnap happily beaming at the sweet taste of praise. </p><p>The man pounced on Sapnap, going back in to feel up his exquisite curves. Sapnap could feel his tits beginning to <em> ache </em> with how full they were, giving Dream a few more moments to fondle him before whining lowly. </p><p>"Fuck, did I do something wrong?" Dream nervously said. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what- I'm so sorry." </p><p>He started trying to climb off Sapnap so the cow hybrid grabbed Dream's arm and pulled. With his free hand, Sapnap then started pointing at his breast and then at his mouth, hoping that Dream would recognise the action. </p><p>"Oh… ohh, you want me to…?" </p><p>Sapnap nodded, encouragingly. </p><p>"Okay uh... cow boy-"</p><p>Now, Sapnap aggressively shook his head at the pet name. </p><p>"G-irl," he puffed out, Dream widening his eyes in response to the correction. </p><p>"Seriously?" A look of skepticism crossed the man's face before he dismissed it. "Okay, uh- alright, <em> girl…"  </em></p><p>Sapnap smiled from his heart, admiring how beautiful that word sounded from Dream's mouth, all for him. It felt so right, like Sapnap had been waiting all his life to be called 'girl' by Dream. </p><p>"...so, tell me if I'm doing this right."</p><p>Dream lowered his head close to one of Sapnap's swollen tits, gently exhaling near the nipple and causing it to stick out more. One last conflicted look from Dream which he overcame and suddenly he was <em> on </em> Sapnap's breast and immediate suction began. </p><p>Despite himself, Sapnap lost control, overwhelmed by the euphoria. </p><p>"Mooooooo!!" he cried, right by Dream's ear, then threw a hand over his mouth, praying that Dream somehow wouldn't have noticed.</p><p>All at once, the warmth at his breast withdrew and Sapnap almost found himself in tears, thinking he'd fucked everything up. Dream moved back, watching Sapnap tremble with want and fear. </p><p>"You don't have to cover your mouth," he finally said, caringly. "If uh- if you want to like, <em>moo</em> or whatever… I don't mind is what I'm saying." </p><p>Sapnap put his hand down and started keenly smiling at Dream. Thank god he understood, Sapnap wasn't sure if he even had the <em> capacity </em> anymore to experience bliss without expressing himself. </p><p>Dream lowered himself once again to Sapnap's tit, a gentle moo escaping as a vacuum seal was formed around Sapnap's nipple. As soon Dream began sucking again, the cow girl could feel the instant relief of something warm and wet being drawn from his tit. Dream barely even reacted, moaning softly and starting to suck harder. He looked pleased though.</p><p>Actually Dream looked enraptured, his eyes half-lidded and his breathing slow.</p><p>His hands started to wander downwards, stopping by a roll of fat on Sapnap's belly. Sapnap let out a soft whine as Dream's mouth left his now empty breast.</p><p>"God, Sapnap… you're new body is so… so…" Sapnap held his breath. "Fucking delicious! Look at you! You feel so soft and squishy under my touch. Do you like it?" </p><p>"Moooo!" Sapnap happily exclaimed, nodding and smiling. Dream's hands continued to roam, kneading and groping every inch of the prized cow before him. </p><p>"Oh you're so luscious!" Dream reached back up for Sapnap's boobs, stroking and poking and squeezing, all to the tune of Sapnap's sighs and hitched breaths. This was <em> exactly </em>what he needed-- a strong human like Dream to let him know how desirable he was. "Your breasts are so tender, beautiful girl." </p><p>Dream had called him 'girl' again!</p><p>Sapnap mooed in euphoria. He wasn't sure how he'd gone his entire life without ever indulging on that secret part of himself that longed to be feminine.</p><p>With barely enough time to truly appreciate the praise, Dream was on Sapnap's other tit, his tongue flicking over the now dripping nipple of the unmilked boob. He started to suck again, with Sapnap arching his back, forcing Dream to take more flesh. The sweet milk flowing into Dream's mouth caused him to moan louder as he greedily sucked harder and harder. </p><p>Quite unfortunately and all too soon, Sapnap's breasts were empty once again. Dream pulled off, wiping a trail of milk that was currently running down his chin. </p><p>He seemed to process what he'd just done, now out of the foggy haze caused by Sapnap's sweet produce. </p><p>"Fuck," Dream muttered under his breath, looking down at his painfully hard dick. Sapnap's breast milk seemed to be an aphrodisiac of sorts, and hopefully Dream was on the same wavelength in regards to how they would deal with the issue. </p><p>For a moment no-one moved, but soon Sapnap found himself growing horny too. He now had such a low capacity for patience. He started to wriggle under Dream, trying to get himself off his back and on to all fours. Upon sensing the motion, Dream immediately moved away to allow Sapnap to adjust his position, though he probably hadn't fully anticipated just how the cow girl would end up. </p><p>Sapnap reached back a hand, once again lifting his skirt to show Dream the bright pink buttplug he had in.</p><p>"Oh god… you want me to fuck you." The realisation escaped Dream's mouth.</p><p>The correct terminology would have been <em> breed </em>but Sapnap let it go, just this once. </p><p>"P-P-lea-se, Dream," Sapnap whined, turning his head back to make eye contact with Dream. </p><p>He hovered his hand over the plug but didn't have the strength or will to pull it out. Luckily, Dream decided to give the cow what he wanted, pulled out the buttplug and drank up the moan that escaped Sapnap's lips as he did. </p><p>With the plug came a drizzle of slick, providing natural lubrication. Sapnap could feel it starting to run down his leg, grimacing at how void and empty he felt. </p><p>"I can't believe I'm- but I can't just-" Dream's voice dropped to a barely audible whisper. "<em> I can't lose you, Sapnap... So if this is how I keep you, then so be it."  </em></p><p>The reluctance was to be expected, Sapnap supposed. It was all still quite a shock. Though, if Dream was already willing to go along with this on day one, Sapnap suspected that, before long, they'd be in a wonderful routine of regular breeding sessions. Sapnap so hoped that his suspicions would be confirmed, but first they had to get through today. </p><p>Dream undid his pants, lowering them along with his boxers just enough for his dick to be freed.</p><p>"Okay, Sapnap. It looks like your new body produces some kind of uh… lube? So I guess I just…" Sapnap felt the slight touch of Dream lining up his dick with Sapnap's slick hole.</p><p>He'd never bottomed before, not even with Karl, but he wasn't afraid in the slightest. Quite the contrary, in fact. Sapnap was ecstatic! </p><p>"Please!" Sapnap repeated, his voice sounding proudly human, albeit extremely needy.</p><p>"Okay, girl." The name spilled from Dream's lips with no audible resistance this time, to Sapnap's delight. "I'm gonna start now, please tell me if something feels wrong." </p><p>Sapnap nodded his head and mooed. </p><p>It occurred to Sapnap that he hadn't even had a chance to see Dream's cock, with his head facing the opposite direction and all, but the combination of its actual size and how <em> slow </em>Dream was going made it feel huge. The man pushed agonisingly gradually. After each inch, Sapnap thought that he was well and truly full only for yet another to fill him further. </p><p>By now, Sapnap's eyes had rolled back from the mere sensation of having his virgin hole practically split open. It felt <em> incredible. </em></p><p>Eventually Dream stopped, his length completely inside with Sapnap now becoming aware of the huge cock pressed against his prostate. He stayed deathly still, trying hard not to stimulate himself by accident. </p><p>"Ahh-" Dream inhaled sharply, "your cunt is so tight and warm and wet, Sapnap." </p><p>A dazed smile spread across Sapnap's face. Yes, his <em> cunt </em> was as perfect as the rest of him-- any good little cow girl would <em> wish </em> she had a cunt as sensational as Sapnap's. </p><p>"Oh I'm gonna fuck you so good. I'm gonna… I'm gonna <em> breed </em> you so good, girl. Would you like that Sapnap? Want to be bred?" </p><p>Dream was acclimatising to the new world so well. He might always remember the old one but he had to know in his heart that this was better, that Sapnap was so much happier. </p><p>"Moooo! Breeeeed!" Sapnap cried, already out of breath.</p><p>He even thought he heard Dream moan at just Sapnap's pleading. </p><p>Dream withdrew a few inches and then thrust back into Sapnap, hitting his prostate dead on. </p><p>"Aaaaaaaahhh~!" The air was forced from Sapnap's lungs as he was pounded from behind. Soon, Dream had established a ruthless pace, fucking Sapnap like a damn <em> animal </em>, to his delight. His tongue hung out, his deep breathing having transformed into open-mouth panting. The bliss Sapnap felt as Dream screwed him like a piece of meat was unparalleled, completely electric. </p><p>"Mmooo-ooooo mm-mmooo-ooo!" </p><p>Sapnap made sure to voice his pleasure, moaning and mooing in broken fragments. His own dick was rock hard and straining against the fabric of his skirt which provided the barest amount of friction to stimulate-- to taunt-- the cow even more. In addition to that, his tits swung below him, each new thrust causing them to bounce and jiggle from the momentum. </p><p>Dream, who had been firmly holding Sapnap's waist for stability, seemed to slow his pace momentarily, readjusting his position so that his chest was pressed to Sapnap's back. The sensation of two foreign-but-familiar hands cupping Sapnap's huge tits made him squeal. </p><p>As Dream resumed his vigorous pounding, he had also started groping and squeezing Sapnap's breasts in a way that made him see stars. The stimulation from having his prostate abused as well as having his sensitive boobies fondled brought Sapnap unbearably close to climax. </p><p>But he knew not to cum, not until a Master granted him permission. </p><p>"Hhh- p-lea-se mmm- Mmmmmaster~" he gasped and moaned.</p><p>"What, girl? You wanna cum, is that it?" Dream grunted in response, slamming into Sapnap's 'cunt' with even more passion. "Dirty little whore. Stupid cow slut." </p><p>Sapnap's eyelids fluttered at the degrading words, heat blooming in his cheeks. "Moooo!" he cried, unable to speak anymore. "Mooooo! Moooooo!" His head nodded energetically, ears flapping away. The tail that had previously been dangling to the side now swished around, tapping against Sapnap's own body as well as Dream's. </p><p>"You can cum once I've bred you, okay? Once I've stuffed full of my seed and you're nicely bred and... and <em>pregnant</em> for me, that's when you can cum. You be a good girl for me, Sapnap. A very good girl-- my perfect little whore." </p><p>Where these words had come from, Sapnap neither knew nor cared, not when they brought him this much bliss. He'd never been one for degradation in the previous world, but in this one they now affected him in such a wonderful way. He adored feeling this way-- like nothing more than a slutty cow whore who only lived to bring pleasure to those who would pleasure him in return. </p><p>"Oh fuck, Sapnap- I'm gonna-" Dream called out barely a second before Sapnap felt himself fill up with Dream's wonderful cum. He felt so <em> full, </em> so stuffed and bred.</p><p>And now that Dream had cum, Sapnap finally released what had been building since his wonderful Master had first arrived. </p><p>"MMOOOOOOO~!" He screamed, his voice pitchy and breaking as the moo turned into a low, drawn-out moan. Cum went all over the inside of his skirt, decorating it so deliciously. It took much longer for Sapnap to come down from his highs now but he loved it, savoured every minute of mindless joy.</p><p>Dream released his grip on Sapnap, letting him flop down on his hay bed, the man watching his plump ass and thighs jiggle on impact. </p><p>Sapnap shuffled so that he was lying on his back, chest heaving as he attempted to regain his composure. A brief look of hesitation crossed Dream's face, Sapnap noticed, before the man ultimately let himself join his wrecked friend on the bed. </p><p>"I can't believe that just… and that<em> I</em> just… and how good it…how good..." Dream's voice trailed off as he continued to voice his inner monologue. Though Sapnap was unable to respond, he understood exactly what Dream was saying. </p><p>Sapnap moved to touch Dream's arm in a gesture of reassurance but the man recoiled unexpectedly and stiffened in his demeanor. The rejection hurt but Sapnap knew what denial looked like.</p><p>The pair laid for a while, unmoving, unspeaking, until Dream suddenly began to stir. </p><p>Instantly Sapnap reached for him, but Dream shuffled away. </p><p>Dismay began to overcome the cow girl. He shut his eyes tight, trying not to just start sobbing. The sound of footsteps and the door opening sent Sapnap over the edge.</p><p>"D-ream," he whined after his friend, lip trembling. Sapnap knew he must have looked so pitiful and pathetic, but with Dream probably long gone by now, no-one would be present to see him anyway. </p><p>Bringing his hands to his face, Sapnap began to weep without restraint. It wasn't supposed to be like this, he was <em>supposed</em> to be living a stress-free life of constant pleasure. Everything was all wrong. And Sapnap now lacked the mobility to even go after Dream, so unstable and wobbly with his new body weight and fat distribution all over the place. </p><p>Maybe Sapnap wasn't happy stuck like this. Maybe he did miss his old life. </p><p>And now he was all alone in a world that would never understand him. </p><p>"Hey now, please don't cry, Sapnap," Dream's voice softly uttered from somewhere nearby. "I'm still here. I was just sending someone a message." </p><p>Sapnap lowered his hands, sensing a divine presence nearby. </p><p>"Fix this," Dream demanded of the deity. XD, who had materialised seconds prior, shrugged and nonchalantly input a command. </p><p>Okay, Sapnap took it all back. He <em> did </em> want to be a cow girl. He really, <em> really </em>wanted his body round and plump like this, wanted to retain the simple pleasure and bliss. </p><p>"Moo! Moo!" Sapnap shook his head in protest, pleading as his eyes flicked between Dream and XD.</p><p>Surely the kind deity would show Sapnap mercy once again.</p><p>"So you want it like this: Month rotation. Human, three weeks. Cow, one week. That sound good?" DreamXD checked with his human counterpart. They weren't even addressing Sapnap, in fact they were ignoring him completely.</p><p>Although... Sapnap had to admit that a rotation like that did sound like a pretty sweet deal. He'd get to retain all the parts of being human that he was starting to miss, while also regressing for a week into a horny, plump, girly, little cow slut.</p><p>"Aww, the pretty cow seems to like it, look at her sweet smile," XD cooed.</p><p>The god gestured towards Sapnap, and he was correct, Sapnap happily smiling away fantasising about the arrangement. </p><p>Dream looked to Sapnap who nodded sincerely, letting his friend know that the rotation sounded absolutely perfect. Dream then turned back the DreamXD to confirm.</p><p>"Right, well she has six days left then before the world resets for a few weeks." XD turned to address Sapnap directly. "Enjoy them, pretty girl. And I hope you've learned your lesson." </p><p>The god disappeared and Sapnap was left, delightedly beaming at his friend.</p><p>This was a truly wonderful compromise, he decided.</p><p>Dream started to approach him again, placing a gentle hand on Sapnap's cheek. </p><p>"I hope you'll be happy, Sapnap. You've been such a good girl for me, dealt with your transformation so well. This way, I get to keep my best friend, and also my beautiful cow whore."</p><p>Dream chuckled to himself, before leaning in to kiss Sapnap's forehead. </p><p>Sapnap felt himself beginning to drift away, aware of how sleepy he was from being so vigorously bred only a few moments ago. </p><p>"Moo~ Th-ank y-ou!" He uttered, with Dream's smiling face as the last image he saw before dozing off for a peaceful nap. </p><p>After all, the cow girl would need to be well rested before being bred again by someone new. </p><p>Truly, Sapnap was the luckiest cow hybrid in the world. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>